Counter Force Messiah
by Raygha Raikouga
Summary: The Messiah has preventing the fall of the world. Saving both Nature and Humanity at the same time agaisnt certain Death. As such, Universe of Awareness decide to help Elizabeth find A way for him to live scond life.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Arisato Minato  
Class: Saver  
Other classes: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Assassin.

Strength: D  
Endurance: B  
Agility: C  
Mana: A+  
Luck: D  
NP: EX

-Class Skills-

Charisma: C+

Sufficient charisma to lead a squad. Despite being unable to lead a nation, he is able to inspire an army with his great leadership in combat. Minato has a special case of charisma where people easily trust him despite being silent most of time.

Counter Hero (Beast) : A-

Minato's Counter Hero is limited to being "Counter Beast". This is because Minato is an expert at handling beasts of darkness such as shadows or those that are considered as "beasts" in life. It will lower the parameters of those with Beast traits by two ranks. Also, this skill lets him predict movement, behavior, state of mind, and mood of those with beast traits. The only thing that will lessen the effects of this skill is by Force of Providence a.k.a "Luck."

-Personal Skills-

Independent Action: EX

The Servant can operate without a Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great magical energy consumption, backup from the Master is necessary. Connection to the Universe has granted him almost full manifestation even when summoned under the grail.

Miracle: EX

The skill that makes the impossible possible. The connection to the Universe and his noble phantasm let him prevent the inevitable once during his lifetime.

Arms Mastership: A

A skill that represents the capability of the wielder in handling multiple weapons. Minato has advanced proficiency with multiple weapons such as swords, axes, hammers, spears, and bows. He is also capable of hand-to-hand combat as well.

Enlightenment of Sacred Fig: EX (D)

Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig renders protection to one who has reached " _the Truth of the World_ " or " _the Answer of Humanity_ " a Protection Against Purging that marks the Servant as a " _Protector of the World_."

Minato has reach "The answer to life's greatest question" attain the ability to unconditionally reduces the damage dealt by physical attacks, conceptual attacks, and interdimensional attacks by a value equivalent to the Servant's total health. This Skill also shuts out the probability of mental interference by 100%. Minato who got EX ranks at this skill should be able to receive 7 desires of man with perfect tranquility.

But because his mindset still limited to being normal human and not a being that judge like Buddha, this skill's rank is currently reduced until Minato can accept his Messiah side completely.

*Noble Phantasm*

Persona Compendium, The Recorded Journey of In Between Guest: D  
Anti-Unit (self)

The grimoire that is owned by the resident of In Between known as the Velvet Room that overseers his journey to the end. Minato has the capacity to use it after it was given it to him spiritually through unknown means and is capable of manifesting other noble phantasms without any feedback. The durability of the book is tough enough to block sharp object attacks without scratch, the secret of its durability remains a mystery until now.

Persona, The Manifestation of the Soul: EX  
Summoning/Anti-Unit (self)

A Noble Phantasm of Minato as the right holder of the wild card. He is capable of materializing his soul in the form of mythical beings such as heroes, demons, Gods and many more. This skill also passively becomes a self-modification skill that lets him alter his capabilities like Strength, Endurance, Agility and Luck as he wishes. And due to his last noble phantasm, this skill is able to act as a limited Heaven Feel that lets him materialize the actual thing by using his persona as a Vessel for heroic, divine, and demonic spirits to use. Summoning higher dimensional beings will need a master as backup however.

This noble phantasm normally leaves heavy feedback such as severe headaches, but with the help of the Persona Compendium this toll is nullified.

The Universe, The Ultimate Beginning and The End: EX  
Anti-Concept

The power Minato obtains through his wish to protect those dearest to him. This power directly links him to the Universe of Awareness a.k.a Counter Force by borrowing their power. This noble phantasm acts as a declaration by the Counter Force to make him their champion and prevents the inevitable. As such, even when materialized as a Servant, he has backup from the Counter Force when necessary as long as Minato is still favored by them for saving both Gaia and Alaya from certain extinction.

A/N: And done. This are just the stats of Minato that I will use in later chapters. Since we have so much FSN and FZ with Minato in it nowadays maybe I should transfer him to other fate works such as Apocrypha or Grand order. But I don't mind if he is transferred to the former one though.

Decide for me where Minato should end up, I will consider it.

Then, 'til we meet again. Bye!


	2. Nyx, the goddess of night

AN: So many votes for Apocrypha. Okay, Minato shall go there. I must remind you of some rule. Minato might have full resistant against many attacks. But more than Rank A such as Excalibur Noble Phantasm, Its considered Almighty damage. Minato can't guard such thing without Makarakarn or Tetrakarn and we know he can't spam those skill. Now let's begin.

NOTE: this is not yet proof read. You can read the chapter later. Read it at your own risk.

-II—II-

Deep beneath the space of unknown time. A vast and seemingly empty space beyond human comprehension. This is a sea of souls, a place where all souls dwell first before returning to the Swirl of Root. And where Gods reside after humanity refuses to coexist anymore with Divine Being like them, one of them is Goddess of Night and Personification of Death. Nyx.

A long time ago, Gods and Human coexist with each other, making Gods worshiped by humanity long before the age of man. This is called Age of Gods. The ages where humanity still under the rules and guided by higher dimensional being like them. But such world filled with war and death because different belief and ideation of each god and humanity begin to despise such life that they wish for independent from them.

Given time, the influence from Gods begin declining, Most of Gods doesn't want to separate from humans and decide to creates a being that became a bridge between Gods and Humanity. This is where King of Heroes was born. The Demigod is created to be so perfect to rule over humanity in the name of Gods. But they're shocked that their perfect creation rebel against them. Gilgamesh support independent from the Gods. This, of course, makes Gods furious and create a being to restrain Gilgamesh from further rebelling. But even that being rebelled against them and their influence begin declining faster than they initially thought.

Nyx is not one of them. Nyx is goddess that respects humanity choice to become independent from them. Nyx loves them and believes that if Humanity wishes so, she obliged to do it. So she shut down her own conscious in deep hibernation until humanity in need of Divine Being like her wish her to come back and stay in the sea of souls for all eternity.

And it did, But in the form of Erebus, her own brother and personification of human grief. Nyx heard the human grief and wish for salvation. This move Nyx and want to fulfill their wish for salvation. But Nyx is not human or goddess that especially close to human. She doesn't know what concept of salvation humanity needs to end their suffering. But Erebus wisps her something.

DEATH

Nyx find that to be a good idea. Its indeed, Death is the form of salvation that will end human suffering. Believing granting them Death is her form of love. First, Goddess of Night hijack celestial body of TYPE-Moon and creates a Universal scale of Reality Marble-like called Dark Hour. Space where everything is rewritten into a form of Nyx own personal world, she also reconstructs Tartarus as main pillar that can anchor her to earth. Even Counter Force couldn't prevent this phenomenon and can only suppress it at most, making it only 1 hour to stay materialize each day. Believing Counter Force to be a hassle, Nyx invent the concept of thirteenth Shadow Pillars to create a bridge between Sea of Souls where Nyx reside and the world. She especially put her son Thanatos as the last arcana to ensure success. But she is sealed by certain android because of Thanatos awakening still premature.

Nyx could only wait because she can't interfere more than what she already has done. Counter Force prevent her because she is regarded as a threat to both Nature and Humanity. She is dormant in this state and waiting for all thirteenth pillar do their job.

And at last, with the help of humans that accept salvation from her. She finally awakens because finally, Thanatos has managed to fully absorb all twelve Arcana into himself and create a bridge between Nyx and the world. This is where Humanity faces their own wish.

Nyx is goddess that birth God of Death. She is Goddess that govern calm darkness called night. When she comes, it means its inevitable. She is the personification of Death. She holds the concept of Ultimate End. And this concept takes form as Death. The likes of those that start from the beginning must come to an end. And Death is the Ultimate End.

The descend of Nyx creates permanent Dark hour that completely rewrites whole Law of Physics into that of Nyx World. There is no mystery, magic, and physics in the world of Nyx. That's why Counter Force Authority is deleted. And Nyx becomes the new Counter Force that holds the right over all creatures on Universe. None can stand up before her. This is the power of primordial Goddess that already exist at the beginning of creation, rivaling Beast II.

Counter Force can't do anything that their authority has been take over and can only stand watching humanity turn into Shadows one by one, granting them eternal Death.

But one such people managed to stand up against certain Death.

Arisato Minato, The holder of Wild Card chosen by Velvet room created by the personification of humanities soul. Despite law of Physics has been rewritten to the point earth gravity is much heavier when Nyx descend. He stands up.

He wishes to protect those dear to him. The power of Bonds accumulates into a strength that defies logic and common sense making him the only one who can stand when the other can't. With his bond, he manages to create Universe Arcana and create a direct link to both Alaya and Gaia that has lost their authority.

Seeing there is a chance, Both Alaya and Gaia decide to fuse once more to pour their power into Minato's body to defy Nyx authority. Making him completely immune to her Reality Marble-like world. Minato begin floating slowly to the celestial body of Nyx to enact final battle to prevent Nyx from doing the Fall.

This is why Nyx respect humanity. She knows that human such as him would come. The one that even stand up to the overwhelming presence of Goddess like her. She is happily welcome her into the celestial body and test his resolve at how much this boy can defy her.

And yet, it's hopeless. Nyx main body is too strong even for Minato and Counter Force help. And Minato lost his power to call persona due to new law invented by Nyx. Nyx knew how fragile and weak humans are. Even until the end, human can only seek other for help such as Divine Being like her to gain protection. And Minato proof her right. But not seeking help from Divine Being like her. But from the bond he accumulates from his friends. Minato's knew he can't win alone against certain death. He hears the voice of his friends that wish him to make it. And their voice gives Minato power to face the impossible. And with the help of Counter Force, He manages to do something unthinkable.

And at that point, Nyx saw something that she never saw in her lifetime.

A True Potential of Humanity.

Gods are an existence that exercises miracle by them self through humanity belief. But Human is the complete opposite of them. Human can't do something alone and it need all help he can get to overcome the obstacle before them. This is what Philemon believe. The potential to become even greater than Gods. Nyx finally knew why Gods so desperate in coexisting with Human. If she knew human can be this strong by the help of other. She might join them to coexisting with human. But she has no regret.

With Minato exercise Great Seal to push back Nyx to the Sea of Souls once more. Nyx accepts that Humanity no longer needs the Gods. And she will oversee them from the Sea of Souls what Humanity will become. From now on, They decide their own destiny. Nyx will once again sleep until an untold amount of time once more.

She is known as The VII of the End. The Beast that Announce End to all living thing by a concept of the Ultimate End and stopped by Ultimate Beginning that is Minato.

-II—II-

Deep beneath space where Nyx sleeps once more. The gate that manifests from the spirit of Minato reside to guard Nyx against Humanities Grief Erebus. Elizabeth return once more after smiling to a statue of Minato in the Great Seal.

"Hello sleepyhead. Still, the same as ever I see. Its been very long time, but at last. I finally found my answer after countless years of journeys to find a way for you to free from your eternal sleep. I wonder if you looking forward to it? My dear guest" Elizabeth said playful smile at the gate.

"I hope I can hear your voice again. I have seen all manner of human beside you Minato-sama. They are truly remarkable. But not as remarkable as you. Maybe once you free, we can have a date again like old times" Elizabeth said but the gate won't say anything because its just gate that doesn't have a mouth to speak.

"….You finally come *chuckle*" Elizabeth look behind her. Two entities appear before her. One is adult man with white hair, red and black shroud resemble Chinese warrior called shroud of martin.

The Counter Guardian EMIYA send by Alaya as its representation over humanity conscious appear before her.

And the other one is an old man with a cane in his hand. Wearing black uniform and quite old-fashioned robe. The representation over of Gaia the will of planet. Zelrech Kishur Sweirnog.

"Then, should we begin?" After Elizabeth said that. Both of them nodding and begin their preparation.

AN: and done. Thanks for reading this far and I present you the stats of Nyx in Nasuverse.

Name: Nyx  
Class: Beast  
Strength: A++  
Endurance: EX  
Agility: E  
Mana: EX  
Luck: A  
NP: EX

Class skill

Independent Manifestation: B

Is a special Skill that permits unsupported manifestation into reality, without the necessity of energy cost or of summoning by a Master; effectively, the Skill serves as an enhanced version of Independent Action. Being that the skill holder is signified as a confirmed existence.

Similar to Beast II, she can't actively move because her manifestation involving hijacking the celestial body of Type-Moon and as such, can't move from it and let the shadows she births do the work for her. But with Tartarus she construct. She can make Moon descend on earth by force.

Authority of Beast: A

Is skill that represent their authority over humanity as Beast. In Nyx case. Is the power to govern night. It acts as conceptual bounded field that enchants Nyx power to higher level and lower her opponent strength.

Self Modification: A++

is the aptitude to remold one's own body or merge one's own flesh with body parts of others. The higher the ranking in this Skill, the further away one is from being a proper hero.

She uses this skill to re-modeled Type-Moon celestial body into that of Nyx desire.

Personal Skill

Nega-ZΩH: A

A skill representing Nyx as a personification of death. As living being live close to Death, Nyx will always close to them. It's a skill that let those born from life have extremely difficult time against her." Death is inevitable, it leads all to the same end" This line is a declaration by Nyx who holds superiority over those that start with life, be it Gods, Demons, human, and Beast. The only one that survives this skill without any trouble is those that born from nothingness. Such as Outer Gods that live beyond the Ultimate Gate.

This is further empowered by Authority of Beast. Making her Nigh-Invincible.

Noble Phantasm

Dark Hour, Alien Reality that Twist Time and Space: EX

A something akin to Marble Phantasm possessed by Elemental and True Ancestors. It generated from Nyx conscious and rewrites whole reality into that of Nyx mind. In this space. Nyx hold the authority over universe permanently and rewrites the law of physics as she wishes. Even such thing as Time and Space manipulation is rendered useless in this space. As an entity that lives outside of time. She and all her children have a property of time management that so alien that Counter Force can't comprehend it. This what Kirijo group after to create time machine using shadows.

When materialized, Gaia's concept of time is replaced with Nyx one and to human eyes. Its like there is an extra hour after 24 hours.

Edit: This is for replying guest

First: I'd like to give a different impression on Nyx in here. Yes, she is neutral. But she act with wish so I must make plausible reason. This Nyx differs from persona one because it's merged with nasuverse. You can call this OOC or AU. It's up to your interpretation.

Second: yes, it was my mistake, I changed it.

Third: Because she bring death to all living being. This include animals Gaia protect and possibly at the Reverse side of World where Phantasmal beast reside. So that's why even Gaia find her a threat. 


	3. Savior's Awakening

AN: Welcome to Counter Force Messiah. To a certain reviewer, I would still call it reality marble because look at Fate/Extra, their whole reality is a reality marble of a moon cell. And to a certain review who complained about my description of Emiya's attire, that's my impression on the first time I saw his clothes. It really did resemble a typical Chinese warrior's at Romance of Three Kingdoms. Then, let's do this.

Maybe some of you didn't understand about the mechanics I introduced here if you're not a Nasuverse nerd. Don't worry, I will explain it as best as I can. It's not much though.

-II—II-

Darkness.

This was what he always saw since that fateful day. His concept of time was already shattered the moment he became the Great Seal. He didn't know how long he had closed his eyes like this and the the only thing that kept him awake was Elizabeth's voice that occasionally greeted him. Despite how much he wanted to reply to her, he had no power to do so.

He was currently with Nyx at the Sea of Souls, guarding her so that she could not meet her brother and enact the Fall again. He would not let her awaken no matter how much he broke his mind because his friends were on Earth. This was his own choice to become the seal that eternally guarded her for the sake of his friends.

But even then, there was a weird feeling lately. Something told him someone was trying to pierce his gate again. It wasn't Erebus for sure, since his tactics was more on utilizing brute force rather than subtle motions like these. Its movements were slowly but surely opening and Minato finally saw a ray of light from the faraway distance.

This was the first time Minato ever saw anything again for an untold amount of time. The light became bigger and bigger until it's the size of the door and shapes of people emerged. He knew one of them, someone that had already assist him from the very beginning.

"Elizabeth..."Minato spoke once more after so long. This even dumbfounded Minato himself. What was happening?

"...ah, Minato-sama. Finally, after enduring so many hardships I'm able to hear your voice again. Despite I can't see you because you've become an Intangible Spirit this much is already a reward for me." Elizabeth said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Elizabeth, what... happened?" Minato asked again

"Don't worry, but we don't have much time. The gate will regenerate to fix the holes we've created. So I'm sorry Minato-sama, I will extract your soul at the moment." Elizabeth said and summoned the Persona Compendium out of nowhere, pulled out one card with the Death Arcana symbol in it.

"You may have lost your body Minato-sama. But with the help of Thanatos I will resurrect you again in the body of a Homunculus I've created on Earth. I put a lot of effort for that body Minato-sama, I hope you'll like it." Before she could summon Thanatos, Minato interrupted her.

"Wait! What about the seal? What about Erebus?" Minato inquired, someone behind her answered.

"I believe you don't have to worry about him Savior. Counter Force will take care of it. Thanks to you and that silly lady over there, Counter Force now knows the root of the problem. If that thing wants to get close to Nyx again, they will crush it." Said the white haired old man.

"Oh my, how rude! To call me silly lady... Well, just as he said, the world's consciousness will handle him from now on." The attendant said.

"…and you are?"

"You can call me Zelrecth. And the guy over there is once my disciple that became a dog of Alaya. He threw away his name, but you can call him EMIYA." The vampire said, ticking EMIYA off.

"Mind your own business old man. Well, he already said it so you can call me whatever you want. In any case, we need to do it fast. My projection won't last long to keep that hole open. If what he said was true, then we're screwed." EMIYA said while keeping watch of hole they created.

"Yes, if the hole is fixed then the gate will restore their original system and we will become one with the Great Seal too if we're still inside. We did not come here to join you in the gate. So Ms. Elizabeth, please do it." The vampire urged while keeping an eye at the entrance.

"I'm sorry Minato-sama. Even though it's just for a moment, hearing your voice still soothes my longing, lonely heart. We will meet again Minato-sama, that I guarantee." With that said Elizabeth crushed the floating Death Arcana card with her grimoire and a jet black monstrosity with a crocodile-like steel mask and eight floating coffins emerged beside Elizabeth.

"Thanatos is your other mask besides Orpheus and Messiah obtained from your bond with Harbinger. Even if I'm using it, Thanatos' original owner will always be you. With him planted inside you, your soul will finally be complete and I can extract your soul from the Great Seal." Elizabeth said, smiling as Thanatos turned into a pale blue light and entered the intangible body of Minato.

"Elizabeth, how's my friends? Did they live their lives to the fullest?"

"Yes, even for the rest of their lives. They never forgot who gave them their future. It was all thanks to Minato-sama's efforts that the entire humanity has a bright future ahead of them with infinite possibilities. Even if no one knows of your astounding feat the bonds you've accumulated from your friends still lead you to be the great hero to them. And know that even the world itself is trying to express its gratitude to you." Elizabeth said while looking at the Counter Guardian and True Ancestor.

"Well, yeah as you can see. Even Gaia called me to use my magic to help you gain a second life. It's very rare, if not impossible for Counter Force to repay a favor to any being at all. They are just a spiral of intangible consciousness. They don't have any emotions to express their thanks to you. But you're special case Minato. Looks like they favored you so much that even with my ability to see all possible parallel worlds, I didn't even find such possibilities that Alaya and Gaia would favor someone except this. You should cherish their bonds too, you know. Even I don't want to mess with the world itself." Zelrecth said playfully with a smirk on his face.

"The old man is right, never mess with them. You just can't survive their stubbornness in killing you with anything if you rub them the wrong way. Only a magician like him might resist their influence, but even that would cost them a lot." The white haired young man said.

"The boy is right. Now Ms. Elizabeth are you done?" Zelrecth said still worried the hole would close.

"Yes, I believe so. Now then, Minato-sama. Have a safe journey." After fulfilling her roles Elizabeth put her grimoire inside Minato's soul.

"What are you doing? Why did you put it inside me?" Minato asked in confusion. She just placed her persona compendium into his soul without saying anything. Until her next words...

"You will need it Minato-sama. My journey has come to an end, yours has just started. From now on I will go back to the Velvet Room to meet my master and reunite with my brother and sister. I already promised this to them anyway, and Theo is always insisting me to come back..." Elizabeth said, sighing at his brother antics.

"...you've changed, Elizabeth." Minato remarked, startling her.

"Oh really? How so?"

"It's just, you seem more mature than I remember..." Minato said, causing Elizabeth to blush a bit. To think that Minato paid heed about her changes caught her off-guard.

"Fufu. I guess long journeys change you bit by bit Minato-sama. Just like you from being apathetic and having suicidal thoughts to cherishing your own life and your friends. I guess this is what they called "being mature", huh?" Elizabeth said, reminiscing her journey to find her answer.

"Thanks Elizabeth. For wasting your time on someone like me."

"No, Minato-sama. Every second I'm trying to free you is the most precious way I've used my time. And this is the climax of my journey, to see you gain a second chance as a human being is what I was always striving for." With that said, she finally extracted Minato's soul from the Great Seal when Zelrecth approached them.

"I hate to have to cut your flirting time short, but EMIYA's projection can't hold on any longer. We need to do it now."

"Yes, here. Please be gentle, he is still in a fragile state." Elizabeth said, handling Minato's soul in the form of a silver-blue light to Kaleidoscope.

"You ready boy? 'Coz it might dizzy you for the first time."

"What are you going to do?" Minato asked since he didn't know this old man. But since he was with Elizabeth, he guessed he was her friend and trustworthy.

"Second magic. I will transfer your soul into the body she created from the parallel world. I might not be the fittest for the job since a user of third magic should do something like this. But at least I can convert your soul into a form of psyche and force it into someone's mind. It's actually impossible to do this if the target has a mind of their own but after Elizabeth said the homunculus she created was still in a dormant state, this might just work."

"Goodbye... my dear guest and my-" Minato never heard the next line.

"…my dear love." Elizabeth said, her last words failing to reach him as he had already transferred Messiah.

-II—II-

Yggdmillennia, a clan that has been around since World War 2 led by Darnic Preston Yggdmillennia. Yggdmillennia clan has a castle-like fortress in Trifas where the main family resided and one of them was Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, currently in the homunculus manufactured room along with her brother, Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia.

"You always visit here huh, Sister?" The brother said while holding her wheelchair to push her around the manufactured room.

"Yes, I want to see Ms. Elizabeth's creation again. I've been entrusted it by her. Until the days when that Homunculus awakens, I must guard him with all I can." The sister said smiling.

"You really like her, huh? May I know why you feel indebted to her so much? I only see her once a week and she is always inside your room when visiting. Even you won't let me enter when she is around." Said Caules with hints of irritation.

"Ah, I'm sorry. But it is mostly information gathering. You know that Elizabeth is quite a high-ranked magus that joined the association ten years ago, right?"

"Yeah, I heard she is. Despite being average in basic magecraft, they say she is on adifferent level than any magus within the association in terms of elemental magecraft, not to mention she has every elemental affinity including Void and Hollow. She is also capable of advanced mind, emotion and reinforcement magecraft. Probably a once-in-a-century genius if I must say." Caules say which made Fiore smile.

"She is, and you know Caules, Elizabeth just gave something to me which made me indebted to her with all my life. I guess it's time to let you know."

Caules was curious what a certain albino woman could give to his sister and hoped it was not something suspicious like a cursed artifact or something. But what she did next truly surprised him.

"See Caules? It's like my dream came true!" She said with the happiest tone possible.

Caules couldn't trust his eyes for a moment. Fiore's legs should be unable to move due to the malfunction of a magic circuit and the only thing to undo it was to remove the magic circuits. But that's what Fiore tried to avoid because she still wanted to be mage.

"B-but... how Sister? Did you decide to finally remove your magic circuit?" That's what the brother thought. Because that was the only way for her to remove her disability at a cheap price. The Holy Grail was another one.

"No, this is thanks to Ms. Elizabeth's artifact." She said while showing some kind of card from her chest pocket to her brother.

"And that is?"

"It's called "skill card." It has the property of reinforcing my limbs to superhuman levels when invoked. I believe she called it "Heat Riser." It lets my leg function for the next three minutes by injecting my mana into this card and imagining where the reinforcement will end up. It's nothing long-term or permanent, but I'm still glad I am able to walk without sacrificing my magic circuit." She said while gripping the card tightly in her hands. Caules noticed the tear at the corner of her eye.

"But a mere Reinforcement can't do that. How?" The little brother said still in disbelief upon seeing his sister standing.

"I believe it just like you said Caules, this is no mere Reinforcement. My legs' magic circuit is malfunctioning so even reinforcement shouldn't help it. Normal reinforcement could only make my flesh harder and stronger, not fix it. But this one is different because Ms. Elizabeth said as long as my legs aren't disabled physically I can use this spell to stimulate my entire body to superhuman levels."

With all that explanation, Caules understood a bit about how the artifact work. So it basically reinforced her with Almighty type reinforcement that was said to be able to add something that is already complete? No, if that's the case something within her will changed and if it was a failure, it would act like a poison rather than an improvement. But it looked like her sister didn't change at all except for her legs moving again.

"Sister, could it be Almighty type reinforcement? Like enhancing your magic circuit structure on a cellular level?" Caules asked in speculation.

"I believe so, because users of Almighty type reinforcement are rare to the point only the most hardworking ones would have it. I have thought the same on how it was able to do that too."

'To think this Ms. Elizabeth wanted to give such precious magic item. I wonder if I can meet her to express my gratitude...' Thought Caules, seeing her sister blissful.

"I'm so glad you can walk again sister. A moment it may be, but I feel happy nonetheless. But how about the Holy Grail, wasn't it your wish to be able to walk again?"

"I still do Caules, I still want to participate. My sole wish was to be able to walk again permanently without sacrificing my magic circuit. Her gift is one of the most wonderful things that has ever happened to me, but I won't let it get to my head and forget about this important war." She said steeling herself while in truth, she was just afraid of Darnic. Caules noticed and decided to play along with her.

"Okay, then. So? Where are we going?" He asked, pushing the now vacant wheel-chair while Fiore walked without it. It felt rather awkward when his sister was on her feet again in front of him. But he tried to accept this new, better view of his sister's back.

"We're going to Section C where Ms. Elizabeth stores her homunculus. I want to check his well-being since I have a duty to guard it."

"Ms. Elizabeth keep his homunculus in here? Did Darnic let her?"

"Yes, I don't know how she convinced Darnic but anyway she said when the Homunculus wakes up by himself, we need to greet him warmly. Of course I'm gonna do what she said, at least I can do this much to repay her favor." The big sister said with a skip in her step, only to trip her leg and nearly fall on the ground.

"W-wha-! Phew, I almost fell."

"Oh c'mon Sister. I know you're happy when you finally walk on your feet again, but please be careful, we're almost at Section C."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Fiore said blushing, at her childishness.

They continued to walk until they entered the door where Elizabeth stored Minato's future body. But someone was unexpectedly there before them.

-II—II-

"How about this one Caster? This was created by someone one year ago. It is not created by us but what do you think about this one?" Said the long haired man named Darnic to a certain blue robed Caster.

"Hmm….this one has fine structure. Even with just a mere glance, I can say this homunculus has the most detailed magic circuit than all of your homunculus Darnic." The Golemancer said which surprised Darnic a bit.

"To think that woman was able to surpass our Homunculus creation. Did she perhaps hail from Einzbern? Her appearance almost suggests that and this Homunculus is indeed of better quality than any of our own. What do you think Caster? Can we use it for your noble phantasm?"

"Indeed. It is more than what I need. This fine quality will make my Golem Keter Malkuth stronger than I've ever hope for. Darnic, I request to use this one." Caster said which Darnic immediately approved.

"Then that will do."

Before they ordered the homunculus in the area to be moved from the tube, Fiore and Caules had entered the room. When they saw Darnic and Caster inside they immediately knew what they were about to do.

"Grandfather! Please no, I won't allow you to use Ms. Elizabeth's creation as a weapon! Did you forget your promise with Ms. Elizabeth to keep her safe?" Fiore said although Darnic was more taken back that Fiore was on her own two feet.

"Y-you can walk again? Have you abandoned yourself as a Magus? Then... you're not qualified to argue with me." He said with hints of anger. But Fiore won't back down on this one. Despite being afraid, Fiore won't give up even if it meant her death.

"No I'm not, I'm still a mage with a magic circuit. Ms. Elizabeth gave me a magic item that lets me stimulate my entire body to superhuman levels. As long as my legs is still physically stable, I can walk again. But that's not the issue here, I want Grandfather to stop this!" She said, a hostile face pointed at Darnic.

"You dare to disobey the head of Yggdmillennia? My agreement with her is to keep this Homunculus for several years until it's awake in exchange for a favor. But too bad, this is all for the sake of Yggdmillennia and she has been gone for a year already. Who knows if she was already killed? It will be a waste if this Homunculus' potential would rot away in here. As such, making his body a core for Caster's noble phantasm is the right thing to do." Darnic said, an angry look in his eyes that might kill Fiore if looks could kill.

"No, Grandfather! No matter what, I won't let you use it!" She pull something from her wheel-chair, it was a metallic glove called Bronze Link Manipulator that let her control five spider-like arms at the back of the wheel-chair as combat tools.

The spider arms detached themselves from wheel-chair and combined with her body. Caules saw this development and was confused as to what to do, but as Fiore was his sister he knew which side he would have to pick. The internal war might happen here, and it would get ugly.

"Caster, restrain them with your Golem."

"Understood."

With a flick of his finger, mud suddenly appeared on the ground where Fiore and Caules stood. Caules immediately sank in the pile of mud created from Caster's golem while Fiore tried to flee and shot all kinds of projectile at the mud on her feet. But it was no use since the mud itself constantly regenerated and eventually covered half of her body, completely stopping the limb of her Bronze Link Manipulator by burying it.

"Grandfather! Please, no!" Fiore desperately screamed for Darnic to stop but it was all in vain.

"This is how the magus works, Fiore. They will use every resource possible for their goals. Didn't your father taught you something like that?" Darnic ignited a memory that Fiore did not want to remember. It was about her dog that she liked the most, used as an example by her father to be sacrificed without her consent. That memory hit her deeply and she wanted to forget about it completely, but that was all in the past and what she needed to do now was to protect the homunculus Elizabeth created of the present.

"Please, don't!" The Bronze Link limb was completely disabled thanks to Caster's golem and her brother was also immobilized with just his head sticking out from the pile of mud.

Then something unexpected happened.

She saw it, she blinked twice to confirm what she saw just now. The homunculus... his eyes were opening. Had it finally awakened? Had all the efforts of Elizabeth that she respected finally came to fruition? This was further making her want to save him and with all her willpower she pushed Bronze Link to its limit and tried to break free from Caster's mud golem.

It began with a crack and then exploded into multiple pieces, freeing her from its restraints. Caster was surprised that she was able to flee from his mud golem's grasp. He knew his Golem was not particularly strong as a servant but it was something that can't be easily crushed by even the strongest of normal humans. He must applaud her willpower to save this mere specimen.

"Don't. Touch. Him." The words were so venomous that Darnic flinched in surprise seeing Fiore could speak in a tone like that opposed to her usually sweet voice.

"Caster, you have permission to knock them out." Darnic commanded, he then ordered the homunculus stationed in there to bring out Minato's body from the tube.

"Understood."

With another flick of a finger several giant golems immediately appeared surrounding Fiore. It took time for her to handle all of them and they were quite sturdy that her Bronze Link couldn't destroy them fast enough for her before Darnic did something to the homunculus.

-II—II-

He saw the light again and then, a color. It was a bit blurry like he never opened his eyes for years. But slowly, his sight began focusing and managed to see clearly. He was in some kind of room with so many lights in it, he was also submerged in water inside some kind of tube. He saw several people in the room. Three white outfitted people with one woman and two men. Several pale skinned people both men and woman holding halberds were in the far corner of his sight. There was also a masked person with a robe that covered their entire body. He couldn't guess the masked person's gender because of that.

He observed these people, they must have been quarreling with each other for some unknown reason to him and the white outfitted woman and man behind her had been buried by some kind of clay. They looked hurt, Minato couldn't help but think of wanting to save them. But he didn't even know what to do. He couldn't move any of his limbs right now. It was like he had never moved in forever, which was true in his case. What he could only do right now was observe them.

Until the woman looked at him. Minato knew that look, it was the combination of surprise and determination. After seeing his face, the woman forcefully broke the clay that buried her. Minato was confused about her extra mechanical arms protruding from her back. Was it some kind of weapon?

But that aside, she appeared to be in trouble because when the masked person flicked its finger. Several large statues appeared surrounding her.

He wanted to save her. He needed to. He couldn't let them kill her. It may not be his business but he couldn't let someone be killed with the reason unknown to him.

But what could he even do? He could barely move an inch. But there was one thing he should be able to do...

The Persona.

A mask to face hardships in life in the form of a mythological being. His tools to face the challenges ahead. Could he do it? Without an evoker? But worrying endlessly would never get him anywhere. He needed to try it now.

"*blubub blubub*" Per...

"*Blububbub*" ...so...

"*Blublubub*" ...na!

Light came out from his body. Crackling of fire began to replace the water inside the tube and it eventually broke. Both Darnic and Caster were surprised by the sudden explosion and distanced themselves from it.

Minato still couldn't move his body, sitting there after the tube's glass had been broken. But it was not him where everyone was looking at right now, rather the entity that appeared behind him.

From the looks of it, it appeared to be female that wielded dual blood-red lances. Her figure was so beautiful and ideal that it made every woman jealous. And she stood beside him like she was his guardian, which actually was the case.

"Darnic. That woman... Probably a servant" Everyone in the room were shocked after hearing what Caster said.

"So this is the world right now, huh? The atmosphere is certainly different from when I last visited it countless years ago." Said the black haired woman.

"So' you're the one who summoned me? I can feel my connection to you." The lady asked which Minato couldn't answer because he was still numb. The woman used rune magic to reinforce her eyes to see her "master" condition similar to X-ray vision.

"I see, despite being in a helpless state like that you were still able to pull off something like summoning me. I like that. And may I know who are you people?" She asked all the Yggdmillennia residents but they stood there unmoving without words.

"Hmm….No answer then. It has been a while since I last fought, but if you guys try to harm this man then I'm afraid I must resist. Show your power to this Scáthatch." The lady named Scáthach said.

Even after the bewilderment that haunted them it was even more so after learning her true name.

Scáthach, the mentor of Irish Hercules, the hound of Culann, Cú Chulainn. Darnic finally believed that what stood before him was most likely a servant. But from where did she come out? All magic circles should be in different rooms. There was no way a servant could be summoned here.

"I have sensed my master's desire to protect that girl. I personally request that you stop oppressing her if you will." Scáthach said, spinning her dual lances before going into fighting stances.

The atmosphere began tensing up and hostility between them grew to dangerous scales. From this on, the fight would eventually break out if it continued.

END

AN: Done folks. See you later!


	4. Heroic Spirits and Persona

AN: Welcome to Counter Force Messiah. It's been a while since I last touched this fic so I hope it's still good.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote

-II—II-

The morning greeted with birds chirping outside the window. Arisato Minato woke up after his long sleep due to exhausting his body last night. He slowly opened his eyes before trying to get up, but his body was still sore all over. It appeared he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

He tried to gaze at his surroundings, it looked like he was in some luxurious room. The furniture were quite expensive and classy for his taste. He inspected the things around him more thoroughly before seeing a face Minato didn't recognize.

She was a tall, curvy woman with purplish red hair, and in her shoulder was a blood red lance that radiated with power. She sat on a chair far at the corner of the room as her eyes were closed as if waiting for something. When he glanced at her, the woman felt his stare and immediately opened her eyes, standing up to approach him.

"You're finally awake. Morning, young boy. It sure took a while for you to recover. Well, it thanks to my runecraft though, you can recover faster than you normally could." Remarked the beautiful woman in a tight suit. Minato wondered if this woman was really THAT proud of her body that she wore that kind of outfit. It was hard for him to look at her without having misleading thoughts.

"Where am I? And who are you?" For now, Minato asked what he should. Everything here was unfamiliar. He even questioned if he was still in Japan after seeing all the furniture.

"Hmm? You don't remember me? I have borrowed a portion of your soul, you know? Do you remember the last persona you called?" She said, looking at Minato's dumbfounded expression.

'Last time, I remember trying to save a girl. And how did she know about Persona? But more importantly, what happened to her?' Minato thought, trying to get up but was stopped by Scathach.

"You don't need to get up. You need rest despite gaining consciousness, your body is still stiff since it looks like you have never moved your limbs for ages. If you want to see the girl you saved, don't worry. She is closer than you think." She said, glancing at his foots. Or to be more precise, the girl he saved slept near his feet.

Minato remembered her face clearly, a brown-haired girl sleeping soundly in her wheel chair while her head was laying on the side of the bed. She was sleeping peacefully while Minato was confused as to why she was here of all places, she could get a cold.

But upon closer inspection, she already had a blanket draped over her body so it should ward off the cold somehow.

He couldn't keep going on like this, he should try to use Persona again.

He tried to move Messiah into the forefront of his mind, but suddenly what felt like a needle being stuck in his brain he felt an incredible amount pain.

"Ugh!" Minato grunted, Scathach noticed this and immediately warned him.

"You should refrain from using high level Persona yet, boy. Your condition is not yet ready for that. You should at least rest for a week to fully recover so you're ready to use them again."

'She really knows about Persona? How? Is she Persona user as well?' This was what went through his mind. Not everyone knew about Persona, and it was something unheard of in normal society. Looking at her Minato tried to examine her thoroughly. Who was this woman? And how did she know he tried to do something involving Persona?

"I know what you're thinking. Then let me explain who I am and what your position is." She brought the chair she once sat on to the side of his bed.

"I don't how I got this knowledge but if I had to guess, it should be the Counter Force that bestowed me this information about you. Basically, I'm your Persona." And with that revelation, Minato's eyes widened, clearly shocked at her statement. He did remember about this "Counter Force" thingy from that Old Man in the Great Seal. He was also curious about her last statement.

"What do you mean by that? I have never seen a Persona like you." Minato never used a persona that had a beautiful figure like her, while he did have multiple ones with beautiful figures like the Goddess Norn. But he was sure he never had a Persona like her, nor did his friends.

"Oh really? That hurts, despite you using me quite often to tank ice attacks. Do you remember the last Persona you used yesterday boy?" She asked again. Minato now was in deep thought.

Yesterday? It should be night time when he woke for the first time again. And he remembered he wanted to help this girl that was still sleeping soundly by his bed. Now that he thought about it, he did summon a Persona.

'Who was it again?... Ah!" Now he remembered, it should be her.

"Are you... Scathach?" She smiled at hearing Minato's answer.

"Correct. It sure took you long enough, boy."

"But something's weird. I remember your form shouldn't be like that. I don't know, but you seem vastly different than from what I recall..." Hearing that, Scathach stood up and raised her left index finger up like a teacher giving a lesson.

"Then, let me explain things from the most basic. I'm your Persona, but I'm not at the same time." Minato could only raise his eyebrows at how her statements contradicted themselves.

"While it was indeed summoned by you and had become part of your soul, my true nature is still those of Heroic Spirits." She explained again, but something piqued Minato's interest.

"'Heroic Spirits?' What's that?" It was a term unheard of in Minato's time.

"Heroic spirits aer as what the name implies, spirits of heroes from the past that left behind their legends and were recorded in the throne of heroes. While you have Heroes as Persona too, there is a difference between them. Your Persona is an imitation created by a portion of your psyche and manifested as the legendary being that was recorded in human history whereas heroic spirits are the actual thing, a real person that would make their own legend and be known by people. Now the distinct different is, your persona is only a "facet" of yourself. A "mask" to face hardships and ordeals before you. While it does take the form of Heroes, Gods, and Demons it's still you in the end. They are but flawed imitation. But, with the right amount of potential, you could lead them to be even stronger than a real one. Heroic Spirits are crystallized legends. They are the actual people that left their greatest legends as marks known throughout the world. They are what people believe them to be but also not, because not all stories are told in legends." The guardian of abyss explained.

"So, how can you be different from the Scathach that I remember?" Minato more or less had grasped what Heroic Spirits were and there was probably a reason why she was different than the Scathach he knew, which was definitely not wearing a tight suit like hers.

"Because your Scathach was what people believe them to be and only that, that's why her appearance resembled closely what was that of legend. I'm a Heroic Spirit, I'm what people believe me to be but also not. They only know me through legend; they don't know me in real life. So there is a chance the heroes told in legend could be physically and/or mentally different those in written in textbook.

For example, if there were a legend about a handsome king somewhere like King Arthur but was actually not King rather a Queen in disguise, and it was never told in their own legend, people will keep believing that "King" Arthur was male so the Persona will take the form of what people believed them to be and thus become male. Heroic Spirits are the actual people so then King Arthur would be female. That's why Heroic Spirits are the real thing."

Minato know understood what Scathach said, so basically he somehow summoned a Heroic Spirit while invoking his persona. But it was still unbelievable and hard to grasp. This was the first time something like this happened and he was sure as hell he never intended to summon a Heroic Spirit like her. When he wanted to ask that, Scathach appeared to already know what he was about to say.

"I know, I know. Remember I'm basically a part of you now? Yes, thanks to that, we're connected as one. It's like you're me and I'm you, but at the same time we're different. I know what you're thinking because I'm you, but since I'm also a different person I still retain my individual personality. I know it's contradictory so let me explain further." Scathach cleared her throat.

"Do you know 'Servant'?" She asked. Of course Minato knew what that was, but it wasn't the literal servant that she wanted to ask. He just had that gut feeling.

"Then I will explain it as simply as I can... " She described its concept in a way easy to understand, and to Minato's amusement she really was a good teacher. Everything was chewable in his thoughts despite how ridiculous this concept of "Servants" that she was teaching him.

"Now did you get all that?" She was done explaining, Minato more or less now understood what Servant was, at least as she had told her.

Servants were Heroic Spirits or Divine Spirits under a Master's rule to compete in a tournament called the Holy Grail war. He didn't know what this Holy Grail war was but it sure as hell wasn't a war he felt to be concerned with. And they can't materialize properly within our world if there was no vessel to sustain them. So these so called "three great founding families" invented class systems. There were Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, Berserker, and Assassin.

"By the way, I'm no different than a servant since I was summoned from the throne of heroes too by responding to your call and had obtained vessel myself, as a result I also have my own class." She said, satisfied as she sat down on her chair.

"What is your class then?" Scathach smiled at the question and whispered.

"It's 'Priestess'." When she said that, all Minato could do was show a dumbfounded look.

"Huh? But there was no such class in that list you mentioned, right?" He retorted, but Scathach only smiled.

"It's because of your persona." She said.

'My persona? That's right, Scathach is indeed a persona of the Priestess Arcana...'

"Yes, my class is Priestess. Remember, that Heroic Spirits need vessels to materialize?" Minato nodded. "I'm currently using your persona as a vessel for keeping my existence. That's why I said I'm no different than a servant right now, just not in a standard vessel created by the Holy Grail, instead with your persona." Upon hearing that, Minato finally understood, though not yet truly fully, but he at least found out what had happened to the Scathach he knew.

"So, are you just an exception? Or do I have to summon another Heroic Spirit if I wish to invoke another Persona?"

"Probably yes, but you can use that Universe Arcana of yours to contact with Counter Force if you want your original ability."

Minato understood and since she said he can't use high-level personas yet. He had to try and find a suitable persona in helping him get up from his bedridden state. He tried to move High Pixie to the forefront of his mind. There was no longer any pain in his head so this should work.

"High Pixie!" Minato summoned her and it worked. The petite figure with dragonfly wings materialized before him and bowed. He managed to summon another persona without using an evoker. Why Minato was confident in trying this because he summoned previously Scathach this way. Although it left him with a heavy headache, he knew he could endure it.

"Use Re Patra on me." Minato ordered the pixie and she nodded before extending her hands toward him. Soothing light began to engulf him, rapidly relaxing his tensed and sore muscles at quick speed before he was able to fully sit up in his bed. Re Patra wa a persona spell to immediately cure sore muscles into its original state by accelerating regenerative forces one's his body. Junpei also had this spell and he used it to immediately cure allies that were unable to fight due to severe muscle exhaustion.

"Thanks." The High Pixie nodded with a smile before returning to the sea of souls. Seeing this, Scathach clapped her hands together lightly to congratulate him for a full recovery in an instant.

"Your Persona's spells are indeed convenient. Or should I say, Soul Magic? It might rival my Primal Runes... *chuckle* Ah! The girl is waking up." Scathach said before dematerializing, confusing Minato where she went before he heard something from within his head.

"Don't worry. Remember that I'm a part of your soul now? I'm within your mind now, something like this is to be expected." She said, speaking amidst his thoughts.

"Mm... Huh? Where am I? Oh yeah, in the guest room..." She rubbed the sleep off her eyes before slowly opening them. To her surprise, she saw the Homunculus was already awake and bore witness to her messy state.

'Oh no! What am I doing!? Did he see me while I was sleeping? What would happen if I were drooling!? This is so embarrassing!' She thought, her face completely blushed as she saw his face. She rubbed the sides of her mouth for anything. Minato could tell that she was embarrassed from something but couldn't exactly tell what it was. Then again, he also noticed he was only wearing short pants inside the blanket without any other clothes, making him almost naked. Maybe that was the reason.

"Good morning." For now, Minato just simply greeted her.

"Ah, yes! G-good morning, umm... Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Don't be shy and just tell me, okay? I owe you one after all." She said, eyeing his body for visible injuries.

"Its fine, thanks. More importantly, are you fine yourself?" Fiore just smiled at his concern despite his state being much worse than her.

"Do not worry, Caster didn't intend to hurt me so I'm fine."

Had Caster really intended to harm her, she wouldn't have survived for more than one minute and he would likely put more pressure in the clay golem he used against her to suffocate her if he wanted to. So she knew it was a bit reckless to challenge him that way. No mere human could stand toe-to-toe against a Servant. There were very few who were able to compete with them, even against the weakest ones.

"Then that's good, just tell me if there's anything wrong, miss... umm..."

"Ah! My apologies for the late introduction... Fiore is good, just call me that." Fiore smiled at him to which Minato just nodded in acknowledgement.

"My name is Arisato Minato, a pleasure to meet you." He said, Fiore had a confused look on her face. "Is something wrong?" Minato tilted his head in confusion and Fiore immediately replied.

"No, its just... Never mind, I'm just gonna tell my brother that you've woken up. Oh, and I'll prepare some food. I guess porridge is enough since your stomach can't handle heavy meals yet since you just woke up. Wait here, okay?" She said, moving her wheelchair to turn around and out the door.

"She is quite kind huh, boy?" Scathach said in his mind, Minato only nodded in reply. He still remembered her eyes that showed concern for him so he believed in her despite just meeting her.

"Say Scathach, what happened yesterday after I called you? Did you stop the fight or was there a battle?"

"You want to know? It's quite a short story so listen well."

-II—II-

The tense atmosphere in the night where Scathach was summoned by Minato finally broke out after Darnic lashed out some complaint.

"Impossible! Who are you?! You're definitely not that Scathach of the Heroic Spirits. Summoning of servants should be impossible here!" Darnic said in rage.

"Such an ignorant fellow you are. I'm Scathach, the guardian of the land of the dead. If you doubt my identity through words, then may action prove it." Scathach said, she dematerialized one of her spears and intended to fight with only one spear for now. She dashed at blinding speed, leaving shockwaves from where she stood before. Her speed was no laughing matter, even Caster had a hard time following her movement. But Caster knew who she was aiming for so he used the golems to create a wall between her and Darnic.

But Scathach jumped immediately after an inch away from golems and decapitated their heads in an instant with swift movements from her spear. After getting passed those golems, she immediately pointed her Gae Bolg's tip a few centimeters away from Darnic's left eye. Darnic did not perceive what had happened, such speed was beyond the boundaries of a human's comprehension. If she was serious, she could have ended him right this instant. Now he cursed himself for not bringing Lancer along.

Darnic had the option to summon Lancer using his Command Seal, but he knew he wouldn't be fast enough to activate it seeing the speed Scathach had just demonstrated.

"Now do you understand? I'm no different than that Caster fellow. I was summoned by that boy to protect the girl you're trying to bully. I suggest you refrain from doing any further actions except surrendering and releasing her." Scathach demanded with a serious face.

All the homunculus present in the room can't do much when Scathach just mere inch away for bringing Darnic his own death. Darnic could only swallow his words and order Caster to follow him, leaving both Fiore and Caules that were both dumbfounded at what just happened as Scathach pulled her spear away from his face. But before he completely left, he said something.

"Fiore, when he wakes up, I want him to meet me at the living room." After saying that, he left all of them.

"Oi, the girl with arms in the back." Scathach called, which Fiore immediately responded to.

"Y-yes!"

"You don't need to be too tense like that. Can you let this boy rest somewhere comfortable? He really needs it." She said, checking Minato's conditions again.

"O-of course! Caules, can you help me?" After his sister said that, Caules finally regained his senses and answered.

"Y-yes! Hey you lot, help us." He immediately approached her and helped her transport Minato into a room along with some homunculus army.

-II—II-

"And that's what happened." She said with much pride.

"From what you tell me, I guess I will have more trouble ahead of me." Minato said, sweating a bit.

"That was your order, so of course you'll take responsibility for everything, right?" Scathach asked, he could picture her pouting at him.

"Of course, it's something I started after all despite being an outsider." Minato sighed, beginning to stand up from his bed and finding some clothes. But since there weren't any around, he decide to drape the blanket he used to cover his upper body. Suddenly, the door opened and a pink-haired girl greeted him.

"Ah! You're already up? I'm sorry, but Uncle Vlad has called for you. He might be really scary in appearance with those eyes, but do not worry. He is a wise person. If there is something wrong, I'll help you" Said the pinkette, but Minato still stood in place.

"Umm... Or do you need some rest first? Uncle Vlad didn't specifically call for you now, so you can rest for a while."

"No, its okay. But may I ask first, are there any spare clothes here?" Minato asked, uncomfortable being seen half naked by girls so much.

"Oh, alright! I'll go tell the Homunculus maids. Who knows if they have some? Ah! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Astolfo, Rider class servant, nice to meet'cha!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Arisato Minato, thank you."

Minato still curious since she(?) mention "servants" of the rider class. But Minato has been informed by Scathach that there is servant other than her and they are competing in Holy Grail war she mentioned before. So he is not that surprised anymore. But she says Astolfo? Minato heard another familiar name again.

Both of them began to exit the room to meet this Vlad person, but after some time walking along the corridor Minato remembered something he shouldn't forget.

"...I hope she isn't mad at me." Minato had just forgotten that Fiore wanted to bring him some porridge. Guess he would have to apologize to her later when she finds him gone.

END

-II—II-

Scathach Altered Stats sheets here:

Name: Scathach

Class: Priestess

Master: Arisato Minato

Strength: B

Endurance: A

Agility: A

Mana: A+

Luck: D

-Class Skill-

Arcana Representation: A

A representation bestowed upon Servants fused with Persona. The representation varies between servants according to their class. It has merits and demerits to the user of this skill.

Priestess represents wisdom, serenity, knowledge and understanding. Scathach is able to understand and teach her abilities to even fellow servant, even bestowing her powers to normal humans is now possible at this rank. Also, due to this she has some form of clairvoyance that lets her see fragments of the future.

This skill also has demerits that makes her vulnerable against mental interferences. The user needs to check their state of mind after being inflicted by said methods.

Connected Soul: EX

As a Heroic Spirit that fused with Minato as a Persona, Scathach gained everything from the Persona Scathach such as the resistance to pierce-type attacks, and wind and ice-element attacks. She is also weak against fire-based attacks and gains all of the Persona's spells the original Persona Scathach has.

Due to being connected as one with Minato, she share Mana and Luck with Minato.

-Personal skill-

Wisdom of the Abyss: A+++

The intellect of the abyss, acquired as a consequence of surpassing humans, killing gods and being left behind on the outside of the world. With exception of those particular of certain heroes, almost all skills can be displayed with a proficiency level of B~A Rank.

Also, only towards those she has recognized as true heroes, it is also possible to teach such Skills. During combat, a Skill that she often employs is foresight of battle conditions by means of "Clairvoyance". Even in Ulster mythology, she often predicts the future with such foresight. Even the final moments of her beloved pupil Cu Chulainn.

This skill has been boosted by her new class skill, raising said skill by two ranks.

God Slayer: B

As a Heroic Spirit famous for killing Gods, she has the advantage agaisnt servants with Divinity traits or againsts Divine Spirits. Also gains advantage against undead creatures.

Primeval Runes: A

Scathach has all types of runecraft, even Primeval types that were used by Odin. These runes are multipurpose craft that can help her in battle such as increase her strength, give her bird's-eye vision and many more.

-Noble Phantasm-

Gáe Bolg Alternative - Soaring Spear of Piercing Death: B

Type: Anti-Unit

Although their shapes are similar, this is actually something different from the spear that Cu Chulainn possesses. A specialized weapon one step older, but of the same model as Gae Bolg that has been used since earlier.

There is not only one, but two of them.

Master and Disciple Bond – Shadow Hound: B

Type: Anti-Army

Not a Noble Phantasm that Scathach originally had but from Minato as his Persona of the Priestess arcana. This Noble Phantasm can only be activated if she is with Cu Chulainn. This lets her and her disciple to perform blinding high speed attacks that are several times faster than the speed of sound to knock out enemies within the vicinity.

AN: Done, this is my own original concept. And for the reviewer that mentioned Minato is not a servant. Since when did I ever say that he was not? All will be explained in later chapters with some action. Farewell folks!

Review Answer Regarding Minato's Personal skill:

The only think i didn't add Pioner of Stars is that Whole humanity must recognize the heroic spirits that bring change in to civilization. No one knows Minato's deed as messiah and only few peoples like SEES and Velvel Room that knows his deeds. Look at Edison, Davinci, and Nikola Tesla. They are the true Pioner of Stars because humanity acknowledge them. Minato was never acknowledge by whole humanity hence the absent of said skill. But he got Miracle as substitute which is equal.

As for Enlightenment of Sacred Fig. Well, yes its makes sense. i forgot that Ryoji actually mention Minato has "found the answer to life greatest question" I'll add this ASAP.

As for Independent Manifestation, There's legitimate reason why Minato can't have this skill, can't say much more since its part of plot points, so you better wait :D


	5. The Universe Arcana

AN: Welcome to Counter Force Messiah, I'm glad you guys appreciate the concept. I will try to answer your questions (without spoiling) to the best of my abilities. Without further ado, enjoy!

Proofread by CabooseHelpsU

-II—II-

Minato and the pinkette were quiet as they walked through the long corridor.  
Astolfo, proud knight of Charlemagne, squirmed at the silence; she never did like quiet atmospheres, instead preferring a lively conversation. Minato, on the other hand, tried to enjoy it while it lasts. 'If only I had my MP3 player, I could ignore everyone completely'

They continued, Minato watching as Astolfo opened and closed her mouth like a fish, likely trying to find conversation. She sighed as the knight finally spoke up, "Hey, back there, did you really summon a Servant? Not that I've seen her, but the rumors go around, ya know? Master of Lancer just won't shut up about it around the other Masters."

"...Yes, but no at the same time. Honestly, even I don't quite understand. I only just learned of the Holy Grail today," Minato said honestly. Astolfo didn't discern any lies so she asked some more. "Then, how much you know about us servants?"

Minato put his left hand in his chin, making a show of pondering her question.  
"I mostly understand the concept of them. They are supernatural existences, hidden from most people right?"

"Well, you're technically correct. Humanity in this age chooses to conceal anything supernatural, writing it all off. It's a real shame~." She said, voice lilting playfully.

Minato decided to continue the conversation; no matter how much he didn't want to talk, getting information was always a rule when in unknown territory. "…You're servant right? When you call yourself Astolfo...do you mean Prince Astolfo of 13 knights of Charlemagne?"

"Yep~, I am Astolfo, great Knight of Charlemagne! You've done well on your homework, Minato-kun." She(?) declared, not noticing the bluenette's befuddlement.

"If you are that Astolfo...you are a boy, right?" Minato asked, since he is curious that the knight that been described as Handsome look girly to him.

"It is, your point?" He said showing indifferent tone like it was the most natural thing.

"Like I said…oh wait, nevermind" Minato now get it, even if Astolfo doesn't tell him. Minato know what happen here.

Basically, this Astolfo look like female with all those feminine traits surrounding him. But he is still male, he remember Scathach explanation about heroic spirits with King Arthur as example. So the one before him is the actual thing.

"That's right boy. Her legend as King of Knights had portrayed her as male, not that she had attempted to change that, and the one before you it's also a victim of misinterpretation legend created by mankind. I don't think you need more explanations, right?" Scathatch was speaking in his head through their connection, and Minato nodded. He determined to add 'Gender' to the list of "Things not to talk about with him".

"Heh? You two...just where do you think you are going?" A brown haired girl stood in the path of Minato and Astolfo. She was leaning forward in her wheelchair with hands on her hips in an impressive way in spite of lack of height.

Fiore, along with Caules and two maids, had just entered the passageway from a set of doors to the left; from the smell of it, the kitchens. One of the maids was holding a dome-covered platter which probably a porridge she promised to him.

"Wait just a minute, Minato. Why, why you are here? That's no good! It should be impossible for someone waking up from years of comatose this fast. You should be in bed!" Fiore fired the words like a machine gun, eyebrows scrunched up in a cute, almost pouting manner.

Minato hesitated to tell her the answer to her questions; he had used his Persona spell before to restore his muscle to perfect state almost instantly. As nice as she was, he was still in unknown territory, ruled by these other 'Masters', and revealing his abilities would give away his trump card early on.

"Really?~ He looks fine to me, not an ounce of infirmity in his body!" Astolfo said, eyeing at Minato's body, still covered by a blanket. Minato still waiting for proper clothe, "but I guess it needs time".

"Well, there should be! He should rest for at least a few days to fully recover from such a state, and never mind him walking. He would have had to undergo physical therapy to walk, just like a disabled patient in hospitals. But now…" Fiore was beyond confused. Seeing him stand upright immedietly still baffled her, it's either there is strong magecraft in play of his recovery thanks to his servant, or some unknown factor she doesn't know.

"This is certainly surprising, but Sister, could it be that Ms. Elizabeth's Homunculus is that special? I mean, Uncle Gordes managed to create a hive mind for Homonculi so they can telepath each other. Maybe he has such unique power too if Miss Elizabeth is as talented as you have said before? Not to mention, Uncle Gordes himself is jealous of what she can do," Caules concluded, to which Fiore nodded. 'If it's her, then it should be possible,' she thought.

"Then where are you going? Rider, did something happen that requires his attention?"  
Fiore asked again since there must be something for them to come all the way here.

"Uncle Vla- Lancer order me to bring him. Lancer's master originally want to use Homunculi to pick him up but he says it's bad idea, since if the rumors are true he summon a servant, a homunculus can do nothing should he attempt to escape," he said nonchalantly, not realizing that he just mention something big to Minato.

"Umm…is it really okay to blabber all that in front of him?" Caules said, sweat drops clearly visible on his face. Hearing his belated response, Astolfo *urked* and made a sweatdrop of his own.

"Ah, forget I said that. But don't worry Minato, from now on we are friends. I will try to protect you if things get ugly!" he said while giving thumbs up at him with best smile possible.

But still, Minato remained cautious; he needed to be careful around this mansion residence from here on. Concealing his abilities as much as possible can give him surprise element if something bad may arise.

"Its okay, I'm not particularly worried." Minato turned and bowed to Fiore, "But I truly apologize, Fiore-san. It was rude of me to forget your promise of bringing food to my room, and the considerate action would have been to stay there."

"No no, its okay, you can eat it however you like." She smile akwardly were specked with concern look on him. "But are you really fine? They will most likely interrogate you, and I'm sure it's time consuming. Do you really have stamina for that?"

"Thank you for the concern, but I should be alright. I've had worse." he said, hoping to draw attention away from his 'miraculous' recovery.

"Then, you two, can you keep that food for later? Thanks," Fiore ordered the homunculi maid, who nodded and left.

"I'll come with you. Grandfather can be harsh sometime, especially against unknown variable such as you. So don't worry, I'll try to defend you," Fiore said as Caules pushed her wheelchair.

"Count me in as well. Those people can become rash sometimes,. After all, you were from Miss Elizabeth, my sister's idol," he said with smile, but he got pinched in the hand by his older sister for saying some embarrassing thing about her.

But on the other hand, Minato look dumbfounded.

"Did you say Elizabeth?" Minato ask while having slight surprise expression. This is not the first time they mention Elizabeth names and he can't response properly since he is thinking something else at that time, but hearing it for second time finally urge him to ask.

"Yes, He is your creator you know? I though homunculi already know who their creator is? Is it some defect? No, Miss. Elizabeth hardly makes mistakes," Fiore asked, confused.

"No, its nothing. Don't worry," Minato assured her, mentally slapping himself for drawing more attention. With nothing to discuss left they begin walking to Dining room where their destination goal is.

'Elizabeth, so this is the body you created huh? If only you're here, I hope I can say thanks again for letting me drew breath once more,' he said in his mind.

-II—II-

"There we go! We've finally arrived~." Astolfo said excitingly. They had reached a large, arching set of doors guarded by two Halberd wielding homunculi. Upon the group's arrival, they cleared and opened the doorway, bowing low.

The room was exactly what the stereotype of wealthiness depicted; mahogany table fit for two dozen guests, a red carpet that practically embraced his feet, couches softer than Minato's average bed, and a crystal chandelier several meters above them. He was reminded of Kirijo's mansion at Yakushima Island. 'Back when…' he cut that line of thought immediately. However, the room before him was a bit more 'classical' in its approach. It told him nothing of where he was.

Before him was a mouthwatering display of fine dining, something that reminded him yet again of Shinjiro's 5 star cooking...not that he had ever had actual 5 star meals, but he can compare it somehow. Platters of roasted meats, steaks, crab legs, truffles, caviar, all contained with mirror-quality platters and engraved silverware.

At the far side of the long table was an intimidating man, with a white-grey mane and bloodshot eyes, sipping a glass of wine. Looking into his eyes, he could see why Astolfo had warned him; Those eyes are clearly very intimidating.

To the right of the table's head was the black haired man that he had encountered last night. For some reason, Fiore had called him Grandfather, even though he looked quite young.

As for the rest of the room….it looked ridiculous. A man with medieval armor closing his eyes that he assume doing meditation, beside him is a man with metallic armor showing his bare chest, eyes closed and enjoying a cup of coffee. Next, a red haired woman wearing a bridal outfit, for whatever reason. Her bangs covered her eyes, but he felt her looking at him with a hostile intent. Beside her was the masked person from last night, which by Minato's memory, had the ability to create some sort of Golem.

The rest of the room's occupants stood out much less, with white outfits variating slightly with the Homunculi guards outside the door.

And they all looked at him, as if a fox had just wandered into a henhouse. Minato tensed, anticipating an attack. He was not welcome, and he knew it.

Time seemed to slow down, and Scathatch manifested herself in his mind. "I would say it's time for your next lesson!"

"Next lesson? At a time like this?" Minato asked incredulously, to which Scathach immediately replied. 'It's not like they are about to try and kill me, right?'

"From the short future I can see, things are about to go downhill. I will do what I can to teach you how its works, you need to know the extent of your powers. For the sake of buying time and making a plan, I want you to use 'that'."

'The Universe Arcana, huh?' He muttered in silence.

"It's fortunate for you that you to summoned me first, as the other servants would have difficulty explaining in such short time," she said, voice oozing with smugness.

"Alright boy, While I may be your Servant, I am at the same time a part of you, as a Persona, an extension of yourself. Because of that, knowledge given to me is shared to you. Search within yourself, and know that nothing is in the realm of impossibility."

Minato nodded, and grinned. 'You sound like Igor when you say that.'

"That old man with long nose? Well, I've never met him, but from your memories he look like an intriguing person. Now back to the topic; deep in your consciousness, state your wish and the world itself will bend to your will."

Minato closed his eyes, entering his consciousness to the point of he look like sleeping while standing, and stated his wish.

'I need more time. Just give me more time.'

In his mind's eye, light began to envelop him, until the point he could no longer see. He felt  
his connection to Universe Arcana deep inside his soul, resurfacing with the brilliant light.

Minato felt a chill run through his body and the world began lose its color. Opening his eyes, he attempted to study his surroundings. He could move his neck just fine, but like the people around him, he was immobilized. He experimented, calling out to the mannequin-like forms of the others but they are not replying him.

"What I just did?" Minato asked, feeling only a slight twinge of panic. The world was now an unsettling black white, like some cheesy horror movie.

"Don't panic boy, this is your power. Wait, why are you panicking? You've experience something like this before, right?!"

Minato thought for a moment, sorting through his hazy memories. "Is this, like that time?"

"Yep, the world has been stopped momentarily. Or should I say, time itself is stopped momentarily? Whichever you prefer~" Scathach said playfully.

Whenever Minato had acquired a new Arcana through bonds with his friends, aka raising affection, the world would stop for a short moment. 'Yes, this is a feeling that I could never forget.'

There should be a new Arcana card would appear, yet nothing was happening now….  
"This phenomenon is similar to when new Arcana descend, but there are differences. This is as you wished for it," Scathach explained.

"You wished for more time to the world itself. The Universe of Awareness itself complies to your request, thus stopping the time. Heh, I may live in a world where magics are common, but this...it's my first~," She said teasingly, a glimmer in her eyes so obvious indicating she is excited.

"Then what about the future you saw, Scathach?"

"What I saw was just a possibility." Her voice took a more stern tone. "However, I need to clarify. It's more unfavorable than dangerous. It's..." She paused, eyes were cold as if staring down an assailant caught in the process of doing something.

Minato focused, and like a newsreel, he knows what Scathach means, these white outfitted peoples including "Grandfather" as Fiore called it is Master, and as Master. They have special type clairvoyance to dicern servant's status.

"...Yup. It's that bad."

"But even if these guys analyze me, how am I picked up by him?" He was confused; he knew he wasn't a normal human, per se, but to be a supernatural existence like a Servant...…or so he though because Scathach says something surprising.

"You are not normal human…no, or normal homunculus in your case. You are supernatural existence like us, otherwise known as a Pseudo-Servant," Scathach said. Minato prepares for another info dump on him.

"To explain it simply, your soul was not normal to begin and your current self is similar to us Servants. The different is that you posses physical vessel rather than spiritual vessel like us."

"I, and the other servants in this room, possess spiritual vessels called class as _passports_ to exist in this world. Our bodies are just spiritual masses contained in said class and bound by a command spell that act as anchor, granting temporary materialization in this world. But since you didn't posses any special contract with me like Command spell to anchor me to this world, you use your Persona ability to mimic its purpose."

"Now your circumstance is that you are the same as us, yet the process is different. You possess a physical body, and unlike normal servants, you won't fade away upon death rather, decaying like normal living thing. The biggest thing is that the Counter Force has recognized you as a servant, thus this man and whole masters present here can track your basic parameter due to their natural ability. After they know your basic parameter and recognize you as Servant, they will treat you as potential enemy, and in the end, fight is inevitable. After all, they already wary of you since you first summon servant"

Minato mulled over the information dump, catching on one major snag. "So in summary, I'm also servant like you but with a different process? Did i also have a class? If it is, then what is it?" Minato asked, but she turned her head away, not answering.

"…Even if you have class, I don't know what it is. I am certain that it is not a normal one thought, nor is it from the Arcanas either. Anyways, we have all the time in the world to prepare our plans."

"Thank you, Scathach." Minato said with a genuine smile, which Scathach returned.

"I am you, and you are me, so helping myself from predicament should be common sense. Oh, and there's two more things boy, can you put me in the forefront of your mind?"

"Why?"

"Just do it." He nodded, focusing on Scathach as she took the role of a High Pixie in forefront of his mind.

Ill-llI

Parameter Updated:

Strength: D ~ B

Endurance: B ~ A

Agility: C ~ A

Mana: A+

Luck: D

Personal Skill:

Independent Action: EX

Miracle: EX

Arms Mastership: A

Enlightenment of Sacred Fig: EX (D)

-Borrowed Skills-

Wisdom of the Abyss: A+++

God Slayer : B

Runecraft : A

Ill-llI

'This feeling….It's the same as when I equip a Persona, yet there's something off…'

"Now, the second thing is for you to use my runecraft to conceal your parameter. Again, we are pretty much merged so you should know how." Scathach's came much louder, more alive, when she was at the forefront of his mind.

Minato hesitated. He had never heard of 'runecraft' until recently, but in the end he trusted Scathach. "You are absolutely sure I can do this?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, just link yourself to me again and my knowledge should become yours. You should know how to use Runecraft at the same level as me." She said confidently.

'Something to conceal my status.' He focused his link between the two as random words came to him.

"… Raidho, Wunjo, Dagaz!" The runes appeared on his chest with only a slight burning sensation as he invoked the words.

"Good job, boy, now only those who have strong special abilities can see your parameters, and they must be C rank or higher to nullify your runes' ability. Hmm, looks like the potency of this spell is considerably weaker from you using fewer words, but I can't expect that much from you since its your first time using my ability."

"Now, the last lesson, The power of Universe is certainly powerful, and considered to be the ability that can rival authorities of Gods. However, it's not without drawbacks; do you remember what price you pay for defeating the undefeatable?"

Minato cringed, suppressing a shudder as memories flooded back into him. Of course he could never forget. After a moment, he answered."My soul, or in other words, my own demise."

"Universe Arcana, when used like a Deus Ex Machina, is not free to use. There must be something you must pay for invoking it. Your own soul is required to create miracle strong enough to defeat her and even manage to bypass her concept of _inevitability_ that cannot be stopped by even Gods. Minato, I suggest you refrain from using this power unless it's absolutely necessary. Stopping time like this should be a lesser miracle, so you should be fine, barring a bit of pain here and then."

"….I'll keep that in mind," Minato is a bit taken a back when Scathach finally call him with his name, this indicate that she is being serious about this.

"Now that you did this 'miracle', it's time we formulate a plan. Don't worry, we have all the time in the world."

Both of them begin discussing some plans at how the conversation goes, they will likely interrogating him so he should choose which should he tell them and which should he keep hidden from them. And lastly, escape route if its comes to worst.

Now with plans in mind, Minato wish for the world itself to progress again making the flow of time ticking once more. But of course, the backlash for activating Universe Arcana begin taking effect, He got terrible headache suddenly, its like his brain has been buried with thousand needle, This is the price for activating the ability that can be considered miracle. Minato decide himself that he wont activate this ability again until its REALLY needed.

END

-II—II-

AN: Done, I guess I should end this here. I decided to split the chapter in two since the other half is still not done yet. Now for responses to the Reviewers!

-Regarding True name Discernment-

Even though he can essentially merge Persona and Heroic spirits, that doesn't mean he has true name discernment. In here, all persona he possesses before were just mere imitation and not actual thing so he doesn't know the actual look of the real thing, But his persona might resonate with them.

-Regarding Persona-

Someone compared my concept to Demon among Devil and King of Soul. I am different from them; I'll stick with my own concept that a Persona is nothing more than a pale imitation to actual things. They are not real life legends, merely extensions of a user's self that takes form as legendary being or else. They could be talkative and converse with the player instead of being moving mannequin most of time in game.

-Regarding Social Link-

I choose to dispose this skill because Minato's bond is already perfect. There is no need for another social link.

-Regarding Minato's ultimate offensive spells-

It's already part of "Persona, The manifestation of soul" Noble phantasm. This Noble Phantasm acts like Gilgamesh' Gate of Babylon. Did Gilgamesh have a skill called Riding to ride Vimana? Did Gilgamesh have presence concealment? No, but thanks to Hades cap of invisibility he can act as if he has Present Concealment.

This is the same as Minato, all skills mentioned in his stats sheets are just the most stand out while the rest are hidden inside his noble phantasm. The same as Armageddon, Megidolaon, etc. They are part of said Noble Phantasm. Minato doesn't need all his skills mentioned and its treated as secret Noble Phantasm like Sha Naqba Imuru is to adult Gilgamesh.

-Regarding his Magic Resistance-

This is also part of his Noble Phantasm, his Magic resistance is too inconsistent, resulting in two choices:

1\. Make his Magic Resistant EX due to being unpredictable.

2\. Make it part of his Noble Phantasm.

I choose number two because that's the most plausible choice. For example, even if somehow Gilgamesh doesn't have Magic Resistance, he still has that Golden Armor and certain Necklace to act as a Magic Resistance skill and Minato has Persona's natural resistance as makeshift Magic Resistance.

_Request Corner_

For those who knows me and read some of my works, you guys knows that I love challenge, especially those who read my other works called Alternate Journey.

Now, I will ask you guys to suggest me some Servants and how they will react in Apocrypha timeline as Minato's persona. There is no limit at how much you can suggest so give me everything you got, I will considered it if its good enough.

Rule:

1\. Demi, Pseudo, Grand, Beast Class, Alter Ego Class, and Moon Cancer Class is prohibited.

2\. You can submit any servant in here, even unusual one like summer version. But I will make them serious character and not wearing any bikini and probably change a bit their skills, Just in case if you want to see someone like Saber Fran in here. But refrain from suggesting servants from Nasuverse that has prohibited criteria above.

3\. The heroes, Gods, and Demons you suggest must exist in Nasuverse as well and make appearances, (it doesn't mean there won't be Heroes, Gods and Demons or even Angels outside of Nasuverse in this story though, but I'll handle that myself).

4\. Give me a reason why I should add them, it doesn't need to be complex reason, just give me the summary and I'll consider it. Even a reason like this is acceptable: "Bring Penthesilea! I want to see Archiles reaction!"

Done, next time, we got Black faction perspective about Minato. Adios!


	6. Trivia: Armageddon

AN: Someone ask for Minato's spell to be mentioned in his stats sheets as Noble Phantasm. Well, here you go but its still part of "Persona, the manifestation of Soul" so this one is treated as his Secret Noble Phantasm that is not mentioned in his stats sheet.

WARNING: This is not Proofreaded, any grammar mistakes and spelling are natural.

Armageddon (Ἁρμαγεδών) – The Final Confrontation at the End of The Day  
Anti-Army (Anti-World)

Noble Phantasm to call upon the "Event" that will eventually happen at the end of the day according to Book of Revelation. By invoking both "Devil" and the "Satan" the one who experience the eternal punishment from the breath of the God A.K.A "Second Death" as eternal pain created from Fire and Brimstone, its the God's wrath in form of acrid odor of sulfur given off by lightning strikes that defeats Satan and its army that delivered by Messiah to save people's God from their pressure.

Is the fire that will surely annihilate and torment those from Evil Origin and purify them, It's has the same property as "Lake of Fire" mentioned in Book of Revealation where "Devil", "Satan" and their follower, dwell forever and ever after losing in the last battle of Armageddon and by invoking them, Minato can "hasten" the "event" that transpire at that time and materialized it within present. While this power's true purpose was means for the wicked, This can also be used with anyone. All of them will be decimated from the face of the earth and will be judged in heaven for their sins.

This is originally Anti-World Noble Phantasm and a first step of Terraformation system that will reform the earth in to new heaven where death and suffering was no more. But in life, Minato can only utilize it within small building level and that's already takes everything he got to invoke it. But with his current state. Who knows….

AN: I want to know your opinion regarding this, sorry since this is not new chapter :D

EDITTED!


	7. Teaser and Trivia

AN: Its been a while huh? but sorry, this is not real chapter but a mere teaser and some trivias. I've really got busy irl so i don't know when i can update this story again. But this chapter just here to proof that i'm not dead yet lol.

Is not Proofreaded yet so read it at your own risk. I'll appreciate anyone who want to correct it. Just PM me.

-II-II-

"OOH! OPPRESSORS! Did you the one who stand in my way!" Said the giant bulky man pointing his blade at certain Blue Haired Boy.

"..." Minato just stood there looking at the giant monstrosity with curious gaze but doesn't say anything.

"My fist is love and my will is rebellion! And this Spartacus shall obliterates walls between Oppressed and Oppressor and you are the first wall that i must overcome. PREPARE! HEHEHAHAHA!" He said with twisted face while laughing maniacally and lunge at Minato with speed beyond human.

"So he is Berserker? I can feel how crazy he is. After i defeated him i should be able to gain trust from them" Said Minato and he materialized blue flame from his right hand, after the flame dissipates, a book replaced said flame.

Meanwhile in far side of forest, two servants which watching Berserker and Minato observe them from afar.

"Ne Sister, did you think that guy can stand a chance?" said the blonde haired man with spear in his hand watching from afar at trees.

"..." Archer of Red just silent with difficult expression forming in her face. Rider of Red notice him and ask right away.

"Ne Sister, are you okay? you space out for a moment there" He said while waving his hand at her face which snaps her back to reality.

"..No its just, he remind me of someone, but i can't really remember." She said eyeing at Minato seriously.

"The guy? Hmm...If you feel something from him, maybe he is someone you know? Then there is high chance he is servant then?" Rider said which he grin a bit since he found some opponent at last.

"We need to observe first Rider. Father Kotomine just want us to retrive Berserker back. We don't need to trigger any unnecessary fight"

"*smirking* you're no fun sister. Then, wake me up if something exciting happen." He said while taking a nap by leaning himself to the tree.

Archer know even Rider look like napping, he doesn't let his guard down a bit. Archer sometimes a bit irritated with his attitude but right now is none of her concern.

She focused at the boy, she can feel that she knows him somewhere, but where is it? Where she ever see that face.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Argonauts...crew?" She finally remember.

"...Is that really him?" Archer cannot be sure if he is the one in her mind right now. But his presence is clearly not human nor normal homunculus. Is like Rider said, there is a high chance he is servant, but somewhat he gives completely different atmosphere than normal servant, that's why both her and Rider still question if he is servant or not.

"No matter, lets see what that boy has in store to deal our Berserker...A boy with Orpheus face"

END

AN: This is just teaser for next chapter unfortunately. and yes, in this story, Orpheus in legend has the same face as Minato. And here we go some trivia about Minato's hidden noble phantasm. It might be a mess of words, i appreciate if anyone want to correct it.

_Trivia Corner_

Its kinda overpowered but this is what happen when you try to merge his fusion spell with actual legend interpretation and Nasuverse mechanic.

 **Infinity –** **Two in Harmony, Become One in Perfection: EX**

 **Anti-Interference (Barrier)**

By Invoking one of the Trimurti Gods Visnu and his trusty companion Ananta Shesha, Minato can call upon protection that protect its user from all harm.

Its not just a simple protection, With Vishnu as God of Preservation that protect the world with the law of Dharma and Ananta Shesha which is Snake with aspect of Infinity. When both of them together, They became invincible as Vishnu dream the Universe into reality while reclining at the center of Infinity that is Ananta.

Minato utilize both of them to create Dimensional barrier that makes any kind interference from 3rd dimension become meaningless. No matter how good 3rd dimensional attacks throws at him, its all meaningless and won't reach him. This making the barrier itself 4th dimensional in nature. All kind of mean to interferes with the user well being is nullified.

Minato can only maintain it for 10 second at most and need to re-casted again. But the use of this Noble Phantasm is quite draining to him.

 **Summer Dream – When the King and Queen fighting, the Chaos Shall Be Ten Thousand Worse: B**

 **Anti-Army**

By invoking both Oberon and Titania, Minato can call upon "Event" that happen in Shakespeare famous work Midsummer night dream Act 2, Scene 1. Its unnatural disaster cause by their quarrel that can alter any land and nature in their surrounding creating mass of chaos that throw out common sense.

Its has so many random effect that even Minato himself can't control it. And it may backfired to him instead of helping him. The quarrel between King and Queen of fairies that connected to nature is not to be trifled with.

 **Jack Brothers – Comedy Duo: D**

 **Anti-Mind**

A duet between Jack Frost and Pyro Jack. A standup comedy created by them and originally to please their enemy so they don't have to fight and have fun instead. But for unknown reason, it able to affect the mind of the watcher and entranced to their lame joke. For those with big sense of humor in life will be crippled in fitting of laughter while those with less sense of humor will get confused with disturbing mental interference that nagging at them to understand their joke. But for those who didn't pay attention to begin with will immune to them.

High resistant to mental interference is needed to resist their influence.

 **Dreamfest – Pheromones of Endless Desire: B**

 **Anti-Mind**

Collaboration between Demon Succubus and Incubus. Its hypnotism noble phantasm that affect the mind of its victim and make them asleep, after they are unconscious, both Succubus and Incubus will unleashed combined pheromones that affect them regardless of gender, after smelling it and trapped their mind in dreamscape, they never be able to return until the user said so. After their mind is trapped, only desire that left and they will became charmed to the user and begin to have strong desire to support him to the best of their ability ignoring any common sense. In other word, its blind love.

But high degree of Magic Resistance and Mental interference might be able to resist it. And immense will might be able to break out from their restraint.


End file.
